Waking Up to Your Touch
by Jish
Summary: When Matt is in an accident, Tai is witness to it. Tai rushes to Matt's aide, and they reveal feelings they've kept from each other for so long. Boy x Boy pairing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Digimon Adventure/02 or any other Digimon series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story.**

**A/N: So, this is my first Digimon story! I had finished all of the first series and I am a good way into 02. I really like the Taito pairing. And this is like my third attempt at a story for this pairing. I hope you guys like this one!**

**Note: This story is very sad and angsty. However, nobody dies and nobody is permanently injured. Just have to get that out there.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Waking Up to Your Touch**

I don't understand. One minute I'm walking home, carrying my bag of ice cream. I remember crossing the street. The light was green, I checked both ways, and I walked. But all I see now is the gray ceiling. I don't even remember how I got here. I hear a bunch of yelling, and I feel tingling pokes all over my body. I want so badly to yawn; I am so sleepy.

But all I can think about is Tai. For some strange reason, I feel like I won't see him again. He's my best friend. I knew I shouldn't have skipped school today. But I just couldn't face everyone, especially Tai. Why? I honestly don't remember. But now, he's the only one I want to see. Even the image of him in my mind gets blurry as my eyes start to close. I try to remember his voice.

I remember when we spent the evening together in the park. We just wanted to hang out; we had both been so busy that we hadn't spent any time together. So his idea was to go there so nobody would interrupt us. He told me he had a surprise. When we settled down, he showed me it.

It was a plastic recorder.

He told me he had learned to play it. He said that we wanted to share my interest in music. He had taught himself to play. He played a few songs for me. They weren't perfect, but at the same time they were.

They were from Tai. He went through all of that just for me.

I think about that evening all the time. His smile when he showed it to me. His nervousness when he played. His peaceful smile after I told him I loved it and he hugged me. The feeling of being wrapped in his embrace, protected from everything, including myself.

But now, the memory is fading, and it is fading quickly. I fight to keep my eyes open, even if just for a few more seconds. The sounds I hear are completely incomprehensible, and I feel sleep come over me. But, I can't! I need to remember! I need to remember Tai! I need to him to know…

**Tai's P.O.V.**

Where is he? Where the hell is he? I need to find him! I need to be there for him! I need him! I run up to the woman at the counter and almost scream at her.

"Yamato Ishida! Where is he?" I ask her, loudly and forcibly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can only give that information to his immediate family." She responds calmly, and it takes all my strength to not slap her.

"I don't give a damn! He is my best friend! Where is he?" I am screaming now, and she gives me a sympathizing look.

"Room 307..." She responds quietly, defeated. I don't think to thank her when I run off as fast as I could. My soccer speed compares nothing to how I'm running right now. All that matters is that I find him. I need to know if he's going to be okay.

I saw what happened to him. I skipped my last class of school to see if Matt was okay because he wasn't there today. I was about three quarters of the way to his house. I saw him waiting for the light to change. I noticed that he was carrying a bag from his local convenience store. The light changed, and he checked both ways. The street was clear. He started walking, when suddenly this car emerged from out of nowhere from a nearby street. Then it…

Then it hit him. I saw him roll over the car that hit him. The car kept of driving, and immediately an ambulance was there. I had no time to react as Matt was being raced off to this hospital…

I stop. I can't go to that room. My breathing is erratic, my heart rate dangerously high. If I didn't know that I have to keep fighting, for the both of us, I would have a heart attack. My tears spill out of my eyes as I bang on the wall I'm leaning on. My crying turns into heavy sobs. I lose all control. I don't care who's watching. All I know is that my best friend is in bad shape, and I am too hurt to go.

But I have to. I start walking again, even if it is as slow as can be. My sobs stop, and I am now outside Room 307. I turn the handle, and I walk inside.

"And just who do you think you are? Get out before I call security!" The doctor yells at me, and I just about cry again.

"My name is Taichi Kamiya. Matt…Yamato is my best friend. Please. I need to be here. He needs me…" I whisper the last part, and I hear the doctor sigh.

"…Very well. However, this door will remain open at all times and the nurse outside will be watching at all times." He gives me a stern look, but I don't care.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shout and run up to Matt. I stand next to his bed and I stare at him. There are all of these things shoved into his arm and there are so many machines making so many weird sounds. His chest is all wrapped up, and so is his left arm. But I can't help the look on Matt's face.

Peace.

I can recall only a few instances where Matt seemed at peace. Like that one time we spent at the park. It was during the evening, and it was just the two of us. I remember pitching the idea because we haven't spent any time together. At the time, I was busy getting all of my school work caught up. Matt had also been busy with his band and his performances.

Instead of spending time at each other's houses, I pitched the idea of spending the evening in the park. It would be just the two of us, with nobody around to bother us. I had a special surprise for him that day. I had learned how to play the Recorder.

Matt has always kept things bottled up around everyone. But when it's just the two of us, he lets those shields down. I could see how alone he felt, how he felt like the odd one out. So, I learned how to play the Recorder so he wouldn't feel so alone about being the only musician.

And the look on his face when I told him was worth it all. All the struggles, the failures, the anger of just not getting it that I went through were nothing compared to the reward of how he felt. I could see it. He was happy. He was truly, honest-to-God happy. I played a few songs for him, and he listened to every single note, to every single sound that my instrument made. Was I perfect? No. But, Matt appreciated it and that made it all worth it.

I was so nervous when I played for him. When I was done, he told me he loved it and he hugged me. I knew at that moment that evening would forever replay in my head. It was at that moment that I knew I was in love him.

"Oh, Matt…" I say to myself, while rubbing his cheek. I see his face tense for a second, and quickly relax to my touch. He knows I'm here. Even if he's asleep or whatever is going on in his mind, he knows I am here for him. His face tenses again as his eyelids start to flutter.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I feel…nothing. No emotion, no desires, no anything. I just feel like an empty shell. I don't know where I am, if I even am here at all. I don't see anything. I don't hear anything. I don't taste or smell anything. But…I do sense something.

What is that? There is…something touching my cheek. It feels so familiar. It can't be what I think it is, right? No, of course not. There's no way it can be Tai. But…his hand feels just like that. One time he held me when I was crying, and he rubbed away one of my tears when I looked into his eyes. His hand felt just like this.

_Oh Matt…_

I hear something. It sounded a lot like Tai. But, it couldn't be. I am nowhere. How is he speaking to me?

**Tai's P.O.V.**

"Matt?" I ask worried and relieved at the same time. "Yamato?" I say his full name this time, feeling that this will help him come back to reality.

"T-Tai?" He asks, one eye opening. I look into it, and it is searching for something.

"Taichi? Is that really you?" He asks softly, the other eye slowly opening. I get tears in my eyes and I smile.

"Matt! Yes, it's me! Thank God you're alright!" I cry into his shoulder and he raises his arm and drops it on my shoulder.

"Sorry. So weak…" He whispers, and I hear his sniffle. I look at him, and he's crying.

"It's okay, Matt. I'm here for you. Everything will be okay." He looks into my eyes, and I remember the reason I hold the Crest of Courage. I have to be strong, for the both of us.

"Where-where am I? How did I get here?" He asks me, and I gulp. How am I supposed to tell him that he's in a hospital? How am I supposed to tell him that he was hit by a car? How am I supposed to tell him that I saw it happen to him?

"Matt…I don't know how to tell you this. But…you were in an accident. You hadn't shown up for school today. I was worried, so I ditched a little early. When I was almost at your house, I saw you. You were holding a bag from the store while crossing the street. This car came and…" I stop when I start to cry.

"I was so scared! When I saw it happen, I felt like glass that just broke. Nothing seemed real…except the pain." I shouted and cried into his shoulder.

"Tai, I'm okay. See? I'm here, and you're here. I woke up because I knew it was your touch. I woke up for you, Taichi…" He rubs my back as I slowly look up at him.

"Really? You felt my touch?" I ask in shock. I never thought that he would recognize the feel of my hand.

"Yes. I didn't feel anything at all…until there was _something_ on my cheek. I couldn't believe it was you, but I know how your hand feels. I forced myself to wake up, even to just see you one last time. I remember being somewhere. I remember only seeing gray. I heard voices, and I was being poked something awful. All I could think about was how I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted you know how I feel. I love you, Taichi." He says, letting a tear of his own finally fall.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I told him. I needed to. I already almost died once without telling him. I needed to tell him now before I can't later.

"Really? Do you mean it, Matt?" He asks, and I look into his eyes. Those eyes show me so many emotions all at once. I see fear, grace, hope, and love.

Maybe it's not the kind of love that I feel. But, I know Tai loves me. I'm his best friend.

"Yes, Taichi. I love you so much." And other tear falls out of my eye. I close them, and I wait for his response. My wait feels like an eternity until I feel something press against my lips.

"Don't cry, Yamato. I love you too." He whispers against my lips, and pulls away. I open my eyes to look at him, and he smiles. He clears his throat, and looks at me with his composure somewhat regained.

"I'll be back in a minute with the doctor. You give yourself some time to think about that." Tai winks at me and hurries out the door, blushing the whole time.

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I kissed him! I can't believe that he loves me! Me, of all people! He could have almost anyone in the world, and he chooses me!

I quickly tell the nurse that Matt is awake, and I see the doctor walk into his room, closing the door.

Maybe Matt was just saying that because he was being emotional. After all, he was in a serious accident. I was there the moment he woke up. Actually, I apparently was the reason he woke up in the first place. Did he mean it? I love to think that he did, but part of me thinks that he is just confused. I know I'm in love with him; I've been sure of it since that night in the park. But, is Matt sure of it?

Does he even like guys? Everyone knows that I'm gay. I knew about two years ago, soon after I turned sixteen. I came about pretty soon after. I wasn't ashamed of it or anything, and I didn't think our friends would be either. They weren't upset at all. In fact, they were all happy for me.

But what about Matt? He's never shown any interest in anyone, girl or guy. A few years ago, Sora had tried to ask Matt out, but he politely declined. He did the same thing to Jun, Davis' sister (and on a side note, has since become a good friend to all of us, Matt included). He never talked about anyone he might like or anything.

Maybe he's Tai-sexual? Or at least, Tai-emotional? Long before I knew I was gay, I liked Sora. It was the kind of 'emotional' crush. No physical attraction, just plain old 'emotional' attraction. So, I don't know. Maybe Matt is unsure? Maybe he is completely sure he's in love with me? I don't know. But…I have a feeling. I have a feeling that he really does mean it. I will ask him, that's for sure. I need to be truthful about what I'm feeling, and that includes insecurities.

As I look up, I see the doctor heading out of Matt's room. I head into Matt's room, and his face immediately lights up.

"I thought you got held up in the bathroom for something." He says, making me chuckle.

"Nope. Just waiting. How's your condition?" I ask, needing to know how he is.

"Amazing actually. My left arm and a few ribs are broken, but I have no serious injuries. The doctor said that it was a miracle that I'm in such good condition. Oh! I remember what I was carrying." He says, and I get a face of curiosity.

"What?" I ask, smiling at his own smiling face.

"My favorite ice cream." He says, smiling.

"Vanilla Bean." I say, and he nods.

"Yup. I got bored at home, and I wanted a little treat. Now I have to buy some more." He says, chuckling. His face falls, and he looks at me.

"The doctor said that the police caught the guy that hit me. He crashed into a building, and nobody else was hurt. The driver was drunk, and he is much worse condition than I am." He says, eyes looking right into mine. He begins to speak again before I am able too.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

That bastard deserves that he gets. Drives drunk, hits me, runs away, and then crashes himself. Thankfully, no other innocent people were hurt; only I was. And, thankfully, I got away practically scratchless.

"I know what you're thinking, Tai. You are wondering why I skipped school. It's because I was depressed. I have loved you for so long, Tai. I'll admit, we didn't start off too amazingly our first time in the Digital World. But, after a while, I liked you. Then, it grew to love. You easily became my best friend. Even easier, you became the love of my life. Taichi Kamiya, I'm in love with you." I say, and I close my eyes. I hear him breathing, and by the rhythm of it I can tell he is thinking as well.

"I'm in love with you too, Matt. What you said is exactly how I feel. Nobody else knows me like you do, Matt. You get me. You understand me. You know how to put up with me. And it's the same for you. I get you. I understand you. I know how to put up with you too." He pauses, and chuckles. "Face it, Yamato Ishida, we're stuck with each other." He chuckles some more, and I join him.

"Yup. And I couldn't be happier stuck with anyone else." I say, and our laughter slowly dies down.

"Matt, I have to tell you something. When the doctor was examining you, I was thinking. But now I know. I was wondering if you really meant it when you said you loved me. But now I know. I just had to tell you this. I don't want either of us to keep secrets." He says, and looks into my eyes. I nod with understanding.

"Me too, Tai. If we're going to be together, no lies. So, I'm going to tell you the truth." I pause, and put this serious look on my face. "I want my ice cream." I say, smiling. He breathes out, and laughs.

"Okay. When we get to your house, the three of us will have some ice cream." He says, and I get a puzzled look.

"Three of us?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yup. You, me, and T.K." He says, pointing to the clock. School for T.K. ends in one minute.

"He'll be relieved that nothing serious happened. Although he will be upset because he will be my personal servant while I recover." I say, laughing. Tai joins me, and I look at him. "You too, goggle boy!" I say, and we both laugh some more. We hear the clock tick, and Tai grabs his phone.

"Let me tell him. And after the call, we'll have quite some time before he gets here. Maybe, I don't know, we could kiss a little?" He asks, and I nod.

"Do you want to tell him about us? What about everyone else?" I ask, and he nods as well.

"Definitely. Everyone accepted me when I came out. They'll definitely accept us." He says, dialing T.K.'s number. He puts the phone up to his ear, smiling at me. I smile back, and I think back on today.

I skipped school, went to get some delicious ice cream, got hit by a car, felt like I would never see Tai again, woke up to Tai's touch, told him I loved him, kissed him, learned that I will recover just fine, and decided with Tai that we will tell everyone about us.

"Awesome. See you soon, T.K." He says, and hangs up the phone. He smiles at me, and climbs into bed next to me.

"Now?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Yes, now." I say, and he pushes his lips into mine.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, yeah. That went on for quite a bit, and I feel like I went off topic. Still, I really do like this story. It was one of the few times where I write something kind of sad, but I think I had a good premise for it. I really do enjoy this pairing, and I hope to write a lot for it in the future. I don't think this was bad at all for my first Taito/Yamachi. So, yeah, I hope you guys liked it! Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
